Feliz Navidad Tony Stark
by Selkis1701
Summary: Tony creia que estaba teniendo la peor Navidad de su vida hasta que una hermosa mujer de color azul aparecio en su balcon... pero lo peor fue para su amigo Thor cuando descubrio con quien durmio...


Selkis1701

Familia al fin

Otro dolor de cabeza para Thor…

**Mariela**

Este es un buen ejemplo de lo que NO debe hacerse en Navidad y menos si eres Tony Stark y estas muy pero muy borracho.

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.

Los Vengadores no son de mi propiedad salvo las locas ideas que terminan metiendo a Tony en problemas.-

Familia al fin…

Otra vez se acercaba la navidad y Anthony Edward Stark la odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Tony no creía en Dios, al menos no en el de los humanos, pues los únicos que conocía personalmente, uno de ellos, el rubio, era una máquina de músculos sin mucho cerebro y el otro, el otro casi había destruido Manhattan en su totalidad un par de años atrás. Y para terminar de mal en peor, Pepper lo habían abandonado otras atrás.

Su mansión apenas estaba reconstruyéndose tras el fiasco del Mandarín y Jarvis aun tenia muchísimos daños que reparar, parecía que toda su vida, él mismo, estaba en pedazos esa noche.

-He pasado malas fiestas, pero esta, sin dudas -se decía a si mismo - esta es la PEOR de TODAS jarv… casi te pierdo, casi me dejas solo como todos. — menciono el hijo de Howard Stark disimulando una lagrima yendo a buscar una nueva botella de algo fuerte para beber. Y sin duda, en el bar de su torre busco algo nuevo que tomar.

Una fina y elegante botella de cristal con rojizo contenido fue su elección, en realidad a Tony lo que contenía ya mucho no le importaba, sino, su efecto, aunque fuera temporal, y sobre el sillón más cercano se desmorono sin más.

- ¿Qué otra cosa más me puede pasar?—menciono tomando un buen trago del envase mismo sin advertir que algo en el cielo nocturno aparecía, una fuerte luz nacía y segundos después algo contra su balcón se estrellaba.

- ¿para qué carajos abrí mi boca? Menciono el creador de iron man sin soltar su preciado botín y sin mover su lastimado cuerpo del sofá.

Y a un par de metros de él, una esbelta figura se formó, una azul, de largos cabellos negros y curvas generosas.

Y la curiosidad y la bebida pudieron más que la razón de Stark. Y tambaleante, hacia la zona de impacto se dirigió y a su huésped le hablo.

-tu… -quiso decir sin perder el equilibrio - ¿Quién eres tú?

Y unos rojos ojos brillaron cual sol de medianoche.

-S… Stark… -la figura femenina y exótica llamo.

—mmmm no creo que nos conozcamos, hermosa dama. —menciono el millonario olvidándose que la persona a quien le hablaba era para él una desconocida y a la vez, una potencial enemiga, pues ver a una mujer casi desnuda delante de él, sin importar el color de su piel, sin importarle la raza, era todo lo que necesitaba para cambiar su suerte esa día, ese instante.

-si sobrevivió, que Odín y Thor, me las van a pagar… -la criatura para sí misma menciono y con un dolorido cuerpo hacia el dueño de casa dirigió.

Tony solo veía la posibilidad de poder pasar un buen rato con una hermosa y extraña dama, a pesar de la condición, es decir, más allá de su estado de ebriedad, noto que aquella esbelta figura era de un bello color azul con un muy particular y un interesante diseño sobre su piel y de pronto, su mirada clavo en aquel rostro, uno que de pronto a alguien más le recordó…

- ¿Lo…? ¿Loki?

A ese nombre, le siguió una sonrisa malvada en el rostro del moreno.

- Feliz Navidad Anthony Stark… -le saludo y su mano a la mujer le extendió y sin más, hacia su habitación la llevo.

Horas después, cuando la mañana encontraba a los vengadores reunidos en la cocina del lugar, el señor Burton jugueteaba con su taza de café.

-oigan chicos, ¿Qué creen que hizo Tony anoche? No salió con nosotros, Jarvis sigue funcionando mal… no hay evidencia de explosiones… - y todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-no lo sé - agrego Natasha Romanov -no soy su niñera de tiempo completo.

-quizás compro el polo norte -Steve respondió.

- ¡oh no capitán! ¿Usted haciendo bromas?—el arquero se jacto.

-Clint…. ¿ya tienes deseos de morir tan temprano en la mañana? -un recién levantado Dr. Bruce banner agrego.

Y cuando la discusión sobre la actividad nocturna del multimillonario iba poniéndose cada vez más ridícula se vio interrumpida con una figura de color azul ingresando a la misma.

Una hermosa dama que solo vestía la remera negra de Black Sabbath que se dirigió hacia el refrigerador sin prestarle atención a los demás presentes.

-quiero una… Hawkeye susurro…

-her… -comenzó a balbucear el príncipe de Asgard, el todopoderoso Thor - ¿hermano?

Y cuando aquella silueta hacia el rubio se volvió, el dueño de casa muy alegremente en la habitación entro vistiendo tan solo un pantaloncillo y mirando asombrado a su alrededor.

-Thor… ¿estas todavía aquí, hermano? -la mujer menciono cambiando de forma de una exótica de alíen a un hombre de piel pálida y malvados ojos verdes.

—Loki… y el dios del rayo, pálido, sin habla, permitiendo que su bocadillo dulce favorito se le escapara de sus manos, inmóvil, delante de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de Los Vengadores casi congelado se quedó.

-Thor. —le respondió y hacia Iron man se acercó y un beso en los labios le dejo.

-te espero en tu habitación… y si como fura nada, Loki, el dios del engaño, una vez más desapareció.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hicieron anoche? Menciono el dueño de casa tomando una taza de café.

-No me esperen, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer - y bebiendo un sorbo del negro liquido hacia su habitación se dirigió.

-él… él… Loki… -intentaba decir Clint tratando de conciliar la idea que su amigo y compañero de bromas Tony Stark había pasado la noche con su peor enemigo, Loki.

-me ganaste tasha… -menciono Bruce sacando dinero de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a la asesina rusa para ver seguidamente como el arquero caía desmayado ante tal revelación.

-yo… -quería decir el capitán América sin poder salir de su asombro - mejor me voy o lo asesinaré, no se a quién… Howard no lo supo criar - estallo sonando como una abuela decepcionada de su hijo.

Y Thor… el pobre de Thor que estaba a punto de llorar cual niño abandonado con una galleta a medio morder entre sus labios estaba tan petrificado en ese lugar cual mamut en un bloque de hielo de Siberia.

-mamá me a matar… fue lo único que se atrevió a decir desapareciendo del lugar.

-sabes Natasha, esto se va a poner muy, muy interesante — el anfitrión de Hulk proclamo.

- ¿crees que a fury le gustara la noticia?

- ¿Quieres apostar? Y una sonrisa en la cara de la viuda negra se formó y un día más en la torre de los vengadores, a pesar de la navidad, comenzó.

¿Fin?


End file.
